


Safe and Sound

by Surgeons



Series: Grey's High School AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Idk what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surgeons/pseuds/Surgeons
Summary: When Alex gets into a fight, Izzie gets him out of it. How is their interaction afterward? (High School AU)





	

The air was tense and uncomfortable and Alex wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling a bit scared. He fidgeted a little bit, and wouldn't keep eye contact with the girl in front of him. His entire face hurt from the skirmish he had gotten in earlier with Mark Sloan, but he wouldn't admit that either.

They were sitting at her kitchen table- if it could even be called that anymore. It was one of those white plastic ones with the metal bars, except in terrible condition. It had a lot of stains, from what, Alex didn't know. One of the metal legs was missing and a PVC pipe was glued to the table in hopes of replacing it. Alex didn't say anything, though, for at his home there was no kitchen table.

Izzie was going through her first aid kit, which she had bought specifically for Alex. He always said that he was getting into random fights, which she knew was true sometimes, but she also knew sometimes those fights were with his father. Because of this, she tried being gentle with him most of the time. However, this time she knew he had gotten into a fight with Mark because she had seen it, been the one to break it up and drag Alex away before Mark killed him. What she didn't know was, why was Mark so pissed at him in the first place?

When she found the Neosporin she had been looking for, she set it to the side and went to wet a cloth. Things were still silent, and Alex started to feel anger bubbling up inside him. Who was she to judge him? Just before he said anything, she sat back down and brought her fingers to his jaw. Pulling up his face so that they were looking each other in the eye. Those brown eyes were filled with concern, but also disappointment. With her other hand she brought the wash cloth up to an abrasion on his cheek and gently started wiping it.

“Am I allowed to ask why Mark wanted you dead?” Finally, she broke the silence. Alex shifted a bit and went to tell her the story.

 

_Two days earlier:_

  
_Alex and Addison were sitting in Addison's living room. He felt out of place in her grand home, which was at least three times the size of his, but he was dressed decently so he didn't stick out like a sore thumb. They weren't friends or anything, so it didn't matter that much, though. He was just there for a stupid science project that he needed to get a good grade on to pass the class. The teacher had paired them together, much to his dismay._

_The night was uneventful. They worked on the project, he made her laugh a few times, and he felt like he was being treated kindly by someone at school who wasn’t Izzie. Despite this, he wouldn't say he had fun. He was just doing what he had to do, like always._

_When Alex was about to leave, she shocked him by kissing him. On the lips. At first he didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, but after the initial shock he pushed her away. All kinds of negative emotions were swarming inside him, from fear to anger to confusion._

_“What the hell?” he snapped, face going red. People weren't supposed to like him. The only person who he felt really liked him was Izzie, and he couldn't begin to guess what she saw in him. He didn't want this at all, so he, for some reason unknown to him, thought it was a good idea to say something that would hurt. “Just because your boyfriend left you for Meredith Grey and Mark won't screw you anymore doesn't mean you get to jump on just any guy's dick! God, stop being such a whore!”_  
_With that, he strode away, not even bothering to look at her. Much to his chagrin, he was miles from home and it took him all night to walk back._

 

For the most part, that's what he told the blonde in front of him, although he left out most of his inner musings.

At this point, Izzie had stopped cleaning his wounds to allow him to tell the story, but once he was done she immediately started wiping a scrape on his forehead. She didn't feel like scolding him, for she could already guess why he reacted the way he did. Ever since she met him, he had a deep-set fear of letting people in. Why wouldn't he be scared, though? His mother was a junkie and his dad beat him and everyone else, it wasn't like he had many good experiences with “love”.

“You can't take everything you're feeling out on others, you know,” was all she said. For a moment he looked like he wanted to argue, say he wasn't feeling anything that he would need to take out on others, but he decided against it. Deep down, he knew she was right.

She began putting the Neosporin she had pulled out earlier on his wounds, and he looked at her quizzically.  
“Are you sure you can put that stuff on faces?”

Then came a sigh. “Yes, Alex.”

He nodded and let that be. He felt warm on the inside. Her hands were so gentle and soft, as if her fingers were feathers. When she pulled away, he instantly missed her touch. Was there anyone in the world as beautiful and delightful as Isobel Stevens? Alex doubted so.  
She stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Stay here tonight, it'll be safer,” she pleaded. Alex nodded, and for once in his life, he actually did feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written stories in almost a year, so please be gentle with me. Me and my friend, Dani, plan on making the high school AU into a series. For more Grey's content, please follow us on our tumblrs. My url is alexkarev and hers is Foxheart! Thanks for reading!


End file.
